


old habits

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Multi, Tags May Change, all these take place post dds2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: "It was strange. There were just… so many things about themselves they didn’t really understand – things that Fred didn’t know how to respond to when Sera brought them up. Not yet."In a reborn world, some things change, but many things unknowingly stay the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing these like right after i finished dds2 bc just the whole concept of the ending was such an interesting prospect to me (and also i really love exploring w/ these characters and their personalities)
> 
> updates will probably be infrequent, inspiration for this fic kinda comes and goes, but i figured i'd post up what i have so far bc yknow why not

“ _Say you’re sorry!_ ”

Heat’s fist is balled up in the boy’s collar, keeping him pressed up painfully against the wall. Sera tugs on his arm again. “Heat, stop! Just let him go!”

She hates how close she is to crying. She hates how fast Heat can turn on a dime – how quickly his desire to protect her can turn to something dark and needlessly aggressive. Or does she hate how helpless she feels when he gets this way?

Heat doesn’t budge. “But he hurt you, Sera!” The turn of his head is violent as he shoots her a glare over his shoulder. “I’m not going to let this piece of – I’m not going to let this _jerk_ go until I hear him apologize to you!”

It was a habit he had picked up – cursing. No one was entirely sure where Heat had picked it up _from_ ; the few times that Fred had slipped up around them and forgot to censor himself, perhaps, or from the delinquent boys in town. Never around Sera, though. All it had taken was one look of shock from her for him to refrain from doing so in front of her ever again.

“It’s okay, Heat. I’m fine!” She says, ignoring the stinging scrape on her knee that says otherwise. “He didn’t mean to push me, it was an accident! Really!”

In truth, Sera knows she isn’t being completely honest. This boy has been picking on her and taunting her for weeks now, but…

The boy is absolutely terrified. He wiggles in Heat’s grip, gasping at the pressure on his throat. “Heat, _please!_ ” Tears prick the corners of Sera eyes.

Grass crunches as someone comes around the corner of the school building. Sera starts, but a quick glance overcomes her with a wave of relief. “Serph…!” She presses her hand to her mouth to fight the sob trying to escape.

He’s already measured up the situation; Sera can see it in his eyes. Without a single word, he lays a comforting hand on Sera’s shoulder as he passes her, boldly facing Heat with his head held high. Heat jaw is clenched, but he falters.

“Heat.” Serph says, grasping Heat’s hand even as it remains fisted in the boy’s jacket. “It’s okay.”

Sera looks back and forth between them. Her heart flutters like a trapped bird against her ribs.

Heat’s shoulders go slack. He releases the boy, who almost stumbles as he lands back on his feet, his long hair falling in his eyes. He coughs, glances around wildly, then flees as fast and as far as his legs can carry him. Sera tentatively steps closer to them on trembling legs. When had she started shaking?

Serph is still holding Heat’s hand. She can’t see Heat’s face; his long hair obscures it from her view. “I hate seeing you hurt.” His voice sounds tight. “I _hate_ it, Sera.”

It was strange. There were just… so many things about themselves they didn’t really understand – things that Fred didn’t know how to respond to when Sera brought them up. Not yet. She has a feeling that this is just another one of those things.

Gently, she takes his other hand in both of hers.

“I know, Heat.” She says softly. “I know. It’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Argilla sighs. Not a deep, heavy sigh, borne of stress or worry – a light, dreamy sigh. Knowledge of promise, of potential. Sera looks up from her book with an amused smile. It’s the third time she’s done so for about ten minutes now.

“Sounds like somebody’s in love.” Sera says, leaning across the couch to poke Argilla in the shoulder.

Startled, Argilla’s head jerks in Sera’s direction, having been resting on her hand against the armrest a moment before. “W-what?” The hint of pink in her cheeks is unmistakable, and adorable.

“You’ve been staring into space and sighing for the past ten minutes.”

Argilla huffs, embarrassed. “I don’t see why that means I’m thinking about someone.”

“I didn’t say that you were.” Sera says teasingly, to which Argilla curses under her breath. “I’m not going to make fun of you for it, Argilla. We’re practically sisters, aren’t we? Talking about boys is something that sisters do!”

Something about that comment causes Argilla to tense up. It’s nearly unnoticeable, but Sera has a way of catching even the slightest of strange behavior among them. Sera frowns and closes her book. “Hey, what’s wrong?” When Argilla says nothing, Sera scoots closer. “Was it something I said?”

“I…” Argilla takes a breath, looking suddenly anxious. “Can I tell you a secret, Sera?”

“Yes, of course. Anything.”

Argilla’s reply is quick, as if she’s trying to force it out before anything can stop her. “I think I’m in love with another girl.”

“Oh!” Sera doesn’t mean to sound so shocked – it’s more of a moment of realization. “Is it that girl–”

“Yes, it’s that girl I walked home with the other day.”

“Doesn’t she hang out with that boy Heat beat up that one time–”

“No, no, they don’t hang out anymore, not after I told her about how he treated you.”

“How long have you–”

“Sera!” Argilla cuts her off, exasperated. “I’m already nervous as it is, I don’t need an interrogation.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Sera takes Argilla’s hands in both of hers, laughter bubbling in her chest. “I’m just so excited for you!”

Argilla’s eyes shift away. “You don’t… think I’m weird?”

Sera shakes her head vigorously. Argilla’s expression relaxes into one of relief. “You’re the first person I’ve told…” She admits quietly. “I-I wasn’t sure… how the others would take it, you know?”

Sera hums in sympathy. “Well, I won’t force you to tell them if you’re not ready. And my lips are sealed until that day comes.”

“That’s why I knew I could trust this with you.” Argilla says with a smile of gratitude. “You know, you _could_ hang out with us sometime. If you want to.”

Sera knows that Argilla is being sincere. “I would love to get to know her – but not yet. There will be time for that _after_ you tell her how you feel.”

“Oh, but–”

“I know it’s scary, Argilla.” Sera prompts her to look back into her eyes. “But you’ll never know what could happen if you don’t try.”

But Argilla is still uncertain. “Maybe you’re right, but…” She shakes her head. “No, you _are_ right. I’ll… I’ll try.”

As if on cue, the soft, chiming ringtone of Argilla’s phone causes them both to look down at it as it vibrates against the table. Sera smiles softly, picking it up and handing it to her. “Talk about timing. I’ll leave you alone to talk to her, alright? Tell me how it went later!”

Before Argilla can argue, Sera winks, grabbing her book and hurrying out of the room. But once she gets to the hallway, she awkwardly pauses.

First Gale and Jenna, now Argilla… even Cielo had started to become quite _popular_ around school. Sera bites her lip. Maybe she could finally…?

She passes by Serph and Heat’s room, but the door is already ajar, showing that there’s no one inside. _That’s right…_ They went with Fred to go visit Roland today.

It’s for the best, Sera thinks. Her thoughts and feelings… they were just fantasies, right?

She keeps walking, heading toward the living room to finish her book.


End file.
